


Only Yours

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves being collared by Master Jensen, he loves all the ways in which Master has taken over and made his life better, but his family is not happy that Jared has a Master. He's tried explaining it to them, but they just don't listen, so Jared voluntarily limits his contact (without even telling his Master). Jared's family has already decided that he is being abused and the cut off contact is the last straw - they hire someone to kidnap Jared, and "deprogram" him to save him from Jensen.</p><p>Jared's family has been forcing him to date some woman that they like and watching him like a hawk, he just barely got a note out to Jensen telling him where he was and that Jared needed him to come get him. Jensen is livid when he gets Jared's brief note. He's going to get his own and end this once and for all. Jensen finds Jared and his family, with the "girlfriend", at some fancy restaurant having dinner. Well public suits Jensen just fine - Jensen walks into the restaurant in full Dom mode, calling Jared to heel and claiming his sub right there, re-collaring him in front of his family, renewing his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Yours

Rage coursed through him like a live wire. She was touching what was **his** and they were all just sitting around doing nothing about it.

_I am to marry her_

She’s got long, brown hair and big, dark eyes. He hates her instantly. The family is pretending nothing is wrong, as if this is the way it should be.

_They think you hurt me_

He would give anything to hurt **them** right now. For taking what was his voluntarily. He would never, ever force Jared to do anything he didn’t want to do. Apparently they didn’t believe that.

There’s no question about what he is going to do now that he’s found Jared. Weeks it took him; weeks to find what had happened wot Jared, where he was and who was responsible for taking away the only thing in Jensen’s life that mattered. Jared.

“Jared.”

He doesn’t need to raise his voice, he doesn’t need to announce his presence. Jared is so attuned to him and he is so in sync with Jared, they need nothing but themselves to immediately connect. He watches as Jared simply slides off his seat and to his knees next to his chair. She looks confused, but the family freezes in their seats, perfectly aware of who he is and what he is doing here.

Jared bows his head and his shoulders relax they way they always do when Jensen addresses him. He knows there’s one thing that will bring Jared back to him once and for all and he will go to any lengths he has to, to get it.

_Please come get me, take me back_

“Jensen.”

Jared’s mother says his name, but he pays her no mind, she is not who he is here to see. Neither is Jared’s father, no matter how menacingly he tries to make himself be. Jensen simply shoves him away and takes a step closer to what will be his again very soon.

“Jared.”

There’s only a few feet between them and he entire restaurant is silent; claiming in public isn’t common, but Jensen doesn’t care if people are staring or if they think this is strange, he’s got reason. They took his love away from him and now he is taking it back, no matter what it takes. Jared’s voice is soft, but he will never not hear it.

“Yes Master.”

_I can’t live without you, please Master_

Jensen can see the tension in Jared’s body, hear the excitement in his breath and feel the hate in the air. Tension about the situation, excitement that Jensen is here and hate towards the people pretending to be his family.

“You disappeared.”

It takes everything he’s got not to jump Jared then and there, wrap him up in his arms and take him home to caress and worship for months until all of this is just a distant memory, but he manages to keep his voice calm and his face straight as he talks to Jared.

“I am sorry, Master, it was not my own choice.”

_They took me to Texas, to Austin, her name is Genevieve_

He glances at the girl in the chair next to him. The girl with the long dark hair and the big dark eyes. She’s beautiful and if Jensen ever doubted Jared’s devotion to him, she would be the catalyst. He wants to hate her, but she looks frightened and shocked. She is staring between Jensen and Jared and then her furture in-laws. **Ex-** future in-laws. Genevieve.

Jensen turns to Genevieve and smiles at her warmly.

“I know you had nothing to do with this, I do not blame you. I have to do this though, my apologies. I wish you well,”

She doesn’t look the least bit placated, but Jensen can see realization dawn in her eyes. He doesn’t need to see it turn to hatred for Jared’s family, he’s got enough of that himself. He feels bad for her, she didn’t know what she was getting into, but he can’t care about that right now. Right now, his only priority is Jared.

_I miss you hands on me, your lips against mine_

He closes the distance between himself and Jared and kneels in front of his soulmate. He caresses the side of his face and presses a kiss to his temple, just to feel connected for a second. He can feel the tension rising around him and he knows things are about to get out of hand if he doesn’t nip it in the bud.

“I’m sorry, I should have protected you from this. I failed, I’m sorry.”

Jared opens his mouth to say something, probably to protest Jensen words, but he is cut off by Jared’s father.

“You have no right to barge in here like this.”

_My father thinks you brainwashed me, forced me_

Jensen calmly rises to his feet - and man, it is hard to keep his true feelings locked down - and turns to face Jared’s father.

“Yes, I do. I am his Master and he submitted to me voluntarily. I do not hurt him, unlike you. I do not force him, unlike you. And I do not make him unhappy, unlike you. We are meant to be together, no matter how you feel about that. You can believe whatever you want, but I will not let your ignorance get in the way of Jared’s happiness.”

He sees the shiver of want run through Jared’s body at the same time the anger flashes through Jared’s father’s eyes. He would like nothing more than to throw Jared down and claim him right here, right now if he could. He can’t though, but there is one thing he **can** do.

“I will take him back and you will not stop me.”

_Please come get me, please_

Jared’s father takes a menacingly step closer, but Jensen doesn’t budge. He knows he’s in the right and he knows Jared wants this. Needs this. He vowed to take care of Jared years ago and there will never be a time more appropriate to exercise this vow then now.

“Would you really risk public humiliation for this? When you know I am right and this is what Jared really wants?”

Jared’s father sneers at him.

“He doesn’t know what he wants, you brainwashed him into thinking he does.”

Jensen chuckles sarcastically.

“Should we ask him? He’s been under your influence for almost nine weeks now, he should be ‘cured’ from me by now, don’t you think?”

As expected, Jared’s father falls silent. Jensen figured as much; everyone’s known Jared doesn’t want this, but Genevieve. Jared even kept it a secret from her, just because he’s too good a person to tell her and disappoint her.

_I can’t live without you_

Jensen nods at Jared’s father, case closed, and turns back to Jared. Jared’s still kneeling next to his chair with his head bowed, waiting for Jensen to lay his claim on Jared again. Much too public, but if this is what it takes, then they are both ready to do it. Jensen came prepared too.

He strokes a hand through Jared’s hair and takes the collar from his pocket. He ignores the confused and excited murmurs around him and addresses Jared again.

“Jared, do you accept this collar as proof of my devotion to you and your submission to me?”

He hasn’t even finished his sentence before Jared’s answering him.

“Yes, please Master, yes. I accept. Please put it on me.”

_I love you_

Jensen smiles brightly; not that there was ever a moment he doubted Jared would say yes, but the entire kidnapping thing had him on edge. With Jared’s consent publicly affirmed, he slips the collar around Jared’s neck and fastens it snugly. The leather of the collar is soft and buttery from years of wear, years of being around Jared’s neck, and the hole where it closes is loosened and just waiting for the snap to fit in it.

When the collar is on, Jensen wraps a finger around it and pulls softly. Jared moans, the slight choking gesture never fails to get him riled up and ready to go. Jensen glances down and sure enough, Jared’s dress pants are tenting at the front, making Jensen’s mouth water. If only he could throw Jared down and physically claim him right now.

Instead, he leans down and whispers dirty promises in Jared’s ear.

“When we get home, I am going to worship you like you deserve. I am going to show you how sorry I am for letting you go through this, how much you mean to me and how lost I was without you. I am going to caress each inch of your body before I lick you and suck you until you’re incoherent and begging for me to fuck you. Then, I’ll make love to you so you won’t ever forget who you belong to and who loves you. You won’t ever remember these animals, these people who call them your family and I will take care of you as best as I can. I promise you, Jay, I will never let anything like this ever happen again if you ask me to.”

Jared sighs and slumps forward against Jensen’s chest, completely drained and exhausted.

“I am asking you. Please Master, please. I beg you, take me away from them and make me remember who I belong to.”

Hours later, Jared only remembers one thing.

_Yours Master, only yours_


End file.
